Asesinato
Un asesinato ocurre cuando la vida de un campeón enemigo baja a 0 mientras este no tenga habilidades u objetos que impidan la muerte. La muerte de un campeón puede ser evitada por los efectos de un objeto como puede ser el Ángel Guardián, por la protección de habilidades amistosas como el , o también retrasada por habilidades pasivas como , y . Recompensas El último jugador en golpear al campeón objetivo es galardonado con la matanza, y todos los contribuyentes en los últimos 10 segundos se otorgan con una asistencia. Si el campeón asesinado tiene algun buff transferible ( or ), el campeón "asesino" gana todas estas mejoras y la duración de cada mejora se restablece. Cuando se mata a un campeón, el jugador que anotó el golpe definitivo recibe oro (50-500g) (en el Abismo de los Lamentos el oro máximo para un asesinato supera los 500g) y experiencia. Para reducir la efectividad de los feeders y lineas o carriles "snowballeadas", se otorga menos oro cuando un campeón tiene un nivel inferior al de los asesinos. Además, un campeón con muchas muertes consecutivas otorgará una recompensa reducida considerable, llegando a un suelo de 50 de oro, casi el valor en oro de un súbdito. La recompensa se restablecerá a 300 si dicho campeón mata a un campeón enemigo, o se restablece gradualmente con más asistencias o el farmeo (la notas de referencia a valores de recompensas, los detalles están más abajo). En el juego, los asesisantos puede ser sacrificado en favor de conseguir un objetivo en el mapa, o debido a otras circunstancias situacionales, tales como la baja vida del campeón retirándose del territorio enemigo de alto riesgo. Ejecución Si un campeón muere sin haber recibido daño o una debilitación por parte de un campeón enemigo en los últimos 8 segundos, entonces es ejecutado. De otra manera, el asesinato se lo lleva el último enemigo que le hizo daño. Las ejecucuiones son causadas por torretas, súbditos o monstruos de la jungla. Las ejecuciones no otorgan oro pero sí experiencia a los campeones enemigos cercanos. En algunos casos puede ser ventajoso para un jugador ser ejecutado intencionalmente como alternativa de morir a manos de un campeón enemigo y que reciba el oro del asesinato. Hacer esto en el ARAM le permite visitar la tienda sin conceder muertes para el equipo enemigo. Las ejecuciones no cortan la racha de asesinatos, sin embargo provocan la pérdida de acumulaciones de los objetos Robaalmas de Mejai y Espada de lo Oculto. Asesinato múltiple El acto de matar a varios campeones dentro de los 10 segundos cada uno (30 segundos para el PentaKill después de un QuadraKill si no hay reapariciones y enemigos). Los siguientes comentarios se muestran: "Summoner" ha muerto "(nombre matado) Summoner" para una ... '! * Double Kill (2) * Triple Kill (3) * Quadra Kill (4) * Penta Kill (5) * Legendary Kill (6+)YORICK BUG - LEGENDARY KILL [HD ] *: Note: in a fair match it is highly unlikely that a player will witness a legendary kill. This is due to many factors including death timers, choice of summoner spells, and cooperation of both teams. To put this into perspective, the odds of witnessing a pentakill is 1 in every 150+ games, as per the infographic. Exterminio Un exterminio es definido como: matar al último campeón con vida de el equipo enemigo. Hacer un exterminio es por lejos mucho mas fácil que marcar un pentakill, el único requisito es darle un last hit al último campeón enemigo, no a todos ellos. No hay relación de oro extra por marcar un exterminio. Recompensas en oro La ganancia estándar por marcar un asesinato son 300 de oro. Cada asesinato (en una ronda) por un campeón incrementa su valor (La recompenza ganada por matár a ese campeón que lleva muchas muertes acumuladas sin morir) en un 20% hasta un máximo de 500 de oro. Each death (in a row) of a champion reduces its value, by 8.5% for the first death and 20% for every death afterwards, to a minimum of 50 gold. The bounty will reset to 300 if said champion kills an enemy champion, or resets more gradually with assists. Assists remove one stage of the death penalty each (if a champion was on his third death (220 gold), an assist would raise the value to that of two deaths (275 gold)). Every kill a champion achieves without dying (called a killing spree) increases that champion's bounty to a maximum of 500 gold as stated before. The gold bounty is not reset when the champion is executed without any enemy champion contributing to it. Being on a killing spree only affects the gold gained upon your death. First Blood (the first kill of the match) gives an additional 100 gold (400 total) beyond the basic amount for the kill. Bounty values Note that gold values will continue to drop past the 9th death, eventually stopping at 50 gold. Also, with lower killing spree bounty cap and increased bounty gain, there is no additional gold for a shut down beyond the 4th kill. Prior to V3.9 values: Note that gold values will continue to drop past the 9th death, eventually stopping at 15 gold. Also, with lower killing spree bounty cap and increased bounty gain, there is no additional gold for a shut down beyond the 4th kill. Prior to V1.0.0.152 values: Note that gold values will continue to drop past the 9th death, eventually stopping at 50 gold. Prior to V1.0.0.120 values: Items benefiting from kills * - Restores 12% of your max mana on kill or assist. * - +10% critical strike chance. Unique Passive - Avarice: Gain an additional +3 gold every 10 seconds. Unique Passive - Greed: Gain an additional 2 gold every kill. * - Gain an additional 1 physical damage and 0.2% life steal per champion or minion kill. Maximum of +30 damage and +6% life steal. Half of the bonuses are lost upon death. * - Unique Passive: +2 attack damage per level collects trophies when killing Champions, and gains bonus effects based on how many trophies he has. Kills and assists grant 1 trophy, and 1 trophy is lost on death. ** 3 Trophies: +10 armor penetration +5% cooldown reduction ** 6 Trophies: +25 movement speed ** 9 Trophies: Rengar's leap gains 150 bonus range. ** 14 Trophies: duration is increased by 3 seconds. Additionally, Rengar's next ability used after activating Thrill of the Hunt generates 1 bonus Ferocity. * - +15 ability power, +80 health, +3 mana regen per 5 seconds. Passive - Restores 4 mana when you kill an enemy unit. * - Your champion gains 8 ability power per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's cooldowns are reduced by 15%. * - +45% attack speed, Active: You gain 100% attack speed and 100% critical strike for 3 seconds or 3 critical strikes - 60 second cooldown. Passive: This item does not grant any attack speed while on cooldown. Champion kills reduce the current cooldown by 50%. * - Your champion gains +5 damage per stack, receiving 2 stacks for a champion kill or 1 stack for an assist. This effect can stack 20 times; you lose a third of your stacks if you die. At 20 stacks, your champion's movement speed is increased 15% Skills benefiting from kills * (Active): Akali moves through the shadows to quickly strike her target and deal magic damage. Akali gains an Essence of Shadow once every few seconds up to a total of 3, affected by cooldown reduction. The time to gain a charge doesn't count when at maximum charges. Additionally, Akali gains an Essence of Shadow for a kill or an assist. * (Active): Annie shoots a mana infused fireball, dealing magic damage to her target. The mana cost is refunded if it kills the target. * (Passive): Whenever Cho'Gath kills a unit, he recovers health and mana. The values restored increase with Cho'Gath's level. * (Active): Target enemy takes true damage. If Feast kills the target, Cho'Gath grows larger and gains extra health and basic attack range, stacking up to six times. Cho'Gath loses half of these stacks, rounded up (Lost stacks being rounded up, thus, kept stacks rounded down), whenever he dies. * (Active): Darius leaps to target enemy champion and strikes a lethal blow, dealing true damage. For each stack of Hemorrhage on the target, Noxian Guillotine deals an additional 20% damage. Darius may recast Noxian Guillotine within 12 seconds if it kills the target. * ' (Active)': Evelynn removes all slows affecting her, gains bonus movement speed for 3 seconds and ignores unit collision. Champion kills and assists refresh Dark Frenzy's cooldown. * (Active): Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each autoattack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. * (Active): Gangplank shoots a target enemy with his pistol, dealing physical damage. If it is killed with this ability, he gains extra gold and refunds half the mana cost. This ability can critically strike and applies on-hit effects, including his passive. * (Active): Irelia dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. This applies on-hit effects. If it kills the target, Bladesurge's cooldown refreshes and refunds 35 mana. * (Innate passive): After a kill or an assist, Katarina's cooldowns are reduced by 15 seconds. * (Toggle Off): When Karthus kills a unit, he restores mana. * (Active): Kha'Zix leaps to an area, dealing physical damage to enemies in the area. Kills and assists refreshes Leap's cooldown. * (Active): Malzahar infects his target's mind, dealing magic damage every half seconds for 4 seconds. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass the curse on to a nearby enemy unit, refreshing the duration and restoring mana to Malzahar. * (Active): Increases Master Yi's movement speed and attack speed for a few seconds, as well as making him immune to any slow effects. Additionally, killing a champion lowers the cooldowns on all of Master Yi's basic abilities by 18 seconds. Assists lower the cooldowns by 9 seconds. Both add 4 seconds of additional duration to Highlander. * (Active): Mordekaiser deals damage to the target and curses it for 10 seconds, stealing life. Damage is equal to a percentage of the target's maximum health. If the target dies while under the effect of the curse, their soul is enslaved and will follow Mordekaiser for 30 seconds. During this time, Mordekaiser gains 20% of their ability power and attack damage. The spirit gains 75% of Mordekaiser's adjusted damage, ability power, and health totals. * (Active): Nasus's next attack will deal additional damage. Siphoning Strike permanently gains 3 damage whenever it kills an enemy. The bonus is doubled to 6 stacked damage if the enemy killed by Siphoning Strike is a champion, large monster or large minion. * health bonus can be triggered by killing an enemy unit with any of Sion's damage sources, including autoattacks, champion abilities, summoner spells and item actives. * (Innate): Whenever Swain kills an enemy unit, he restores 9 (+1 per level) mana. * (Active): Tristana fires at the ground to propel herself to a target location, dealing magic damage and slowing surrounding units by 60% for 2.5 seconds when she lands. On kills or assists, Rocket Jump's cooldown resets. * (Innate passive): On champion kill or assist, Varus gains 40% attack speed for 6 seconds. On minion kill, Varus gains 20% attack speed for 3 seconds * (Passive): Veigar gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source and 1 bonus ability power for each minion kill with Baleful Strike. The bonus is doubled to 2 AP if the enemy killed by Baleful Strike is a champion, large monster or large minion. See also * Assist * Death * Kill to Death Ratio References Category:Gameplay elements en:Kill zh:Kill